


No dungarees

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Clothes, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Rosie & Tanya just want Donna to get laid. But she won't be with those dungarees





	No dungarees

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

Donna crashed into her friends’ room and barricaded the door. She could not believe what she’d just seen.

‘Where’s the fire?’ They asked, idly lounging all over the bed.

‘You will not believe who I saw in my taverna!’

‘Men?’ Tanya perked up. This was a common pick-me-up other than face mists and martinis.

‘Not just any men.’

‘Yes! A date!’

‘It’s not a date’ Donna hissed, feeling as if the men could hear them.

‘Nah, she’s right, if you’re looking to score a date in that Andy Pandy onesie, think again’ advised Rosie.

Tanya spluttered with laughter.

‘As if you know how to dress any better!’

‘I barely know how to dress myself’ Rosie retorted ‘but I do know that dungarees are a hideous choice.’

Tanya pondered this over and realised she was right. Not even Rosie, queen of baggy mismatch, would wear overalls while intentionally meeting men.

‘She’s right. Lose the dungarees’ she instructed.

Donna couldn’t believe her friends were so blasé about…oh. She hadn’t actually told them about…

‘No velvet.’

‘No pastels.’

‘As if I have any of that in my wardrobe.’ Donna rolled her eyes.

‘Oh please, we know you have that velvet dress from years ago’ Tanya reminded her.

‘How?’

‘We know.’

Dammit they did know.

‘And it’s not like you even have a wardrobe’ they teased. ‘More like a chair in your room with three bits of clothing thrown on it.’

Donna muttered mutinously. She liked her wardrobe chair.

‘Wait until tonight. We’ll make you over.’

That sounded like a threat from Tanya.

‘But…’

‘No buts. You’re going to look great.’

They went back to their magazines and socket hunting.

Donna gave up. They’d find out soon who the men were. She’d have to do it on her own.

 


End file.
